Destiny
by Rekari Asakura
Summary: There's a new Shaman in town. What are his intentions? What will happen to Yoh when he challenges him to a battle for the Shaman King Title? please review!
1. destiny

The characters are about 14 years old here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King...I wish I did... ----------------------------------------------------- Rekari Asakura: Hey people! This is my first Shaman King fic and I would like reviews!!  
  
Ren: That was a lame intro, crazy old man.  
  
Rekari: Shut up!! Im NOT old!!! Anyway, let's start the—  
  
Horo-horo: Hey guys! Yo whassup!  
  
Yoh: Huh? Whatcha want?  
  
Anna: You people are crazy.  
  
Rekari:Hey! It wuz their fault!!!  
  
Anna: Just start the stupid story!!!  
  
Rekari: okay, okay fine...Chapter 1, let's go!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Destiny  
  
"Do 500 push-ups, 600 sit-ups, and 1000 laps around the house carrying 100 pound weights in each hand," said the itako. Yoh groaned. "Hey Anna... do I have to? I mean, you love me right????" He said. Anna shook her head. "For complaining, you get 500 more laps around the house." She replied. "now GO!" Yoh ran off before she can tell him anything else to do. Anna mentally grinned and went back in the house.  
  
"Hey shorty!? Didn't I tell you to make dinner?!" Anna yelled to the midget. Manta wanted to read his dictionary. "Uhhh....I think Ryu wanted to do it.." he said. Anna glared at him, then went to the kitchen. 5 seconds later... "SSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIMMMMMMPPPPPP!!!!!!!"  
  
Yoh ran around the house. Only 200 laps to go. What did Anna mean when she shook her head? Did that mean she doesn't love me?Or did it mean she didn't accept complaints? Hmmmm...  
  
Yoh bumped into somebody and fell over. "Owww... ahhh...Gomen Nasai..." he said and looked up. He saw a kid about his age smile at him. He had short red hair that stuck up a little bit and a black vest with red flames. He had goggles in his hair.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy said eagerly. Yoh stood up. "Ahhhh.. Yoh Asakura." He replied and wiped off his sweat.  
  
"Asakura.... Just the man I was looking for." 


	2. new shaman

Rekari: hey guys! since I had a lot of free time I decided to make as much chapters as possible today.  
  
Yoh: Does this involve me again?  
  
Rekari: yup.  
  
Ren: you better add me in this chapter.  
  
Horo-horo: Me too! Me! Me! Pick me!  
  
Ren: You eat too much sugar.  
  
Anna: start this chapter, now!  
  
Yoh: Chapter 2, BLAST OFF!  
  
Chapter 2: New shaman in town  
  
"Asakura...just the man I was looking for," The kid said.  
  
Yoh stared at the guy uneasily. "W-who are you?" Yoh asked. The stranger laughed. "You don't remember your old partner, do you? I'm Juyou, remember?" he laughed.  
  
Yoh racked his mind for answers. Hmmm.... Juyou? Huh... I'm hungry. My partner? Juyou? Oh! He was the kid that studied shikigami with me! He was my VERY best friend ever! Then he got so good and better than me that he—he—wait a second!  
  
"You're the guy that gave me a wedgie and hung me by my underwear on a high tree branch 10 years ago!" he pointed accusingly at Juyou. Juyou looked puzzled. "Huh? Oh.... Oh Yeah!" he yelled and laughed like crazy.  
  
Anna told Manta to cook 5 times before she accepted the food. "Horo-horo! Go see what's taking Yoh so long." She said coolly. Horo didn't look up from his magazine. "Tell Ren to do it." He said.  
  
"Ren, go see what's taking Yoh so long." "No." "yes." "no." "I'll tell people that you have a crush on Horo-horo." "I do not!" "do too!" "DO NOT!" "DO TOO!" "I'LL TELL PEOPLE YOU USED TO PLAY WITH YOUR POO!" "I DID NO—oh wait, fine!" Ren slammed his Magazine shut and walked outside, grumbling. "Yoh! Where are you?" he shouted through the evening mist.  
  
He finally found him yelling with another kid. Yoh yelled angrily, "At least I don't wear goggles!" The other kid was mad as well. "You got no balls!" "I am NOT a girl!" "Yes you are!" "NUH-UHHH!" "THAT CLOTHES MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE ONE!" Yoh was wearing his training outfit. "AWW, SHUT-UP!"  
  
Ren watched them argue, then shake hands. Yoh introduced Juyou to Ren and walked back to the house. Juyou grinned evilly when no one was looking and thought, someday, Yoh Asakura...  
  
You like it? Please review! 


	3. risks

Rekari: Hey guys! I'm writing another chappie...  
  
Horo-horo:More of me more of me!!!! MORE OF ME!!!  
  
Rekari: In some chapters I'll do some characters POV's, starting with Horo- horo's, because I haven't been doing much of him.  
  
Horo-horo: ^_^  
  
Anna: All of you! Training, now! You! Start the chapter! Make it long!  
  
Yoh: Q_Q  
  
Ren:Q_Q  
  
Horo-horo:Q_Q  
  
Juyou: Q_Q  
  
Rekari: -_-' uhh... anyway, Manta will be making a late appearance.  
  
Yoh: why?  
  
Rekari: Can't tell you.  
  
Anna: START THE CHAPTER ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rekari: Okay!  
  
Horo-horo : GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Chapter 3: risks  
  
HORO-HORO'S POV  
  
Yoh introduced a guy named Juyou to all of us. There's something mean about him, but I can't place it right. But he gave us candy! There's nothin' wrong about that. But he's just got the same look as Hao in his eyes. "Yo Ho-hor!" Juyou yelled. I naturally looked up. "It's Horo-horo!" I yelled. He smirked. "Whatever. You wanna do somethin' illegal?" he said. I knew there was something bad about him! "Hell no!" I said. He shrugged and went away. I decided to spy on him from now on, because he might do something dangerous.  
  
He went into the hot springs and muttered to himself. I could make out, "Yoh asakura." And "kill." And "me---take----shaman—ing---title----for- ----yself." I couldn't hear well exactly, so I took a risk and came closer.  
  
Bad move.  
  
Juyou noticed my movement, got up from the springs(good thing he was wearing something), and went up to me. "You heard what I said?" he whispered. "I...uhh...was going in the pool?" I said. He frowned. "liar," he said, and held a sword at my throat. It took me a moment to realize what sword it was. Harusame!  
  
"If you say a word, you die," Juyou said. I didn't know what to do. So I did what everybody does when they're scared. Especially what girls do. I screamed. As loud as I could.  
  
Yoh's POV  
  
AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!  
  
I looked up.I naturally knew what happened. "HORO-HORO!!!" I jumped up and ran for the pool. Ren and Anna followed. When we got to the pool, I Opened the door, and I found Horo-horo all cut up and streaked with blood. The pool was a murky red, too. There was a crumpled up letter next to him. I opened it up, and read;  
  
'Yoh  
  
your friend is very weak. I will come back to finish him off,as well as you. We will battle for the shaman king title. I will take it from you, no matter what. If I win, get the title and your precious fiancée. If I lose, then I will give you a rematch. The battle will be of 4 fighting shamans and 1 helper. We battle at the haunted battlefield.'  
  
I didn't know who wrote the letter until I realized, that Juyou wasn't here. The traitor!!! I got so mad that I hadn't realized what I was going to say. "JUYOU!!!!!!! I ACCEPT! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
ANNA'S POV  
  
I was shocked that Yoh had said that. He Normally doesn't like killing people. "Even if you accept, it wouldn't work out," I said. "sure it will," he said. "Me, Ren, and Horo-horo can be the fighting shamans, and you can be the helper." I sighed. "You need 4 fighting shamans, not 3." Yoh showed a look of defeat. Ren picked up Horo-horo before he lost too much blood and put band-aids on him. I didn't know what to do. Yoh had accepted. So if he lost the match, he would lose me as well. Yoh put a hand around my shoulder. "Don't worry, Anna. I won't lose."  
  
REN'S POV  
  
I put band aids on Horo horo and left him to heal. I saw a shadow pass by. "Who goes there?" I said and took out my spear. When nobody answered, I left.  
  
NARRATOR'S POV  
  
They hear the front door open and slam shut. A stranger with blond hair walked in.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
